Coração de Madeira
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Um coração de madeira é capaz de amar?


Disclaimer: Naruto&Cia não me pertence, e isto não é uma grande novidade.

Deitado naquela cama, naquela manhã calma, Sasori refletia. Fazia anos que estava na Akatsuki, e anos que Deidara era seu parceiro; mas neste meio-tempo, os dois nunca concordaram sobre a Arte.

Deidara achava que a beleza da arte está no seu fim; na explosão. "Só damos valor ao que temos quando perdemos!" dizia o loiro. Sasori por sua vez, achava que a beleza da arte estava em sua eternidade, para que pudesse ser apreciada eternamente. "Aquilo que é eterno, tem mais valor' dizia o ruivo.

Mas ultimamente, Sasori pensava demais. Quase não saia daquele quarto, e mais do que nunca, Sasori evitava Deidara. Tudo por causa da ultima briga dos dois.

Flash Back:

- Cale a boca, Deidara! - explodiu o ruivo. - Já está torrando minha paciência por tempo demais! Eu não vou concordar com você. a beleza da arte está em sua eternidade.  
- Não está certo, Danna! - dizia o loiro. - A beleza da arte está em seu final. Como... como um pôr-do-sol! Todos o acham bonito, mas ele marca o fim do dia.  
- Mas ele sempre se renova, o que o torna eterno. - retruca Sasori. - Ou seja, sua teoria é furada. Eu nunca vou acreditar nisto.  
- É porque sua mente é limitada, Danna! - disse Deidara, se direcionando para a porta. - Você nunca vai entender que sempre haverá um fim. Nem mesmo a sua arte será eterna. Todos teremos um fim. Um dia, pereceremos. Porquê não fazer isto, com a beleza de um fim digno? Mas você não entenderia isto, já que no lugar do coração, você tem um pedaço de madeira. - e sai do quarto.

Flash Back off.

Mas Deidara dera muito à que pensar para Sasori. O loiro tinha uma certa razão; um dia pereceremos. Teremos um fim. Sasori passava tempo demais pensando nisso. Mas isso também teria um fim. Naquela manhã calma, tudo iria mudar.

Naquela manhã, Konan entrou em seu quarto sem pedir autorização, dizendo:

- Levanta Sasori. - exclamou a dos cabelos azuis. - Deidara... Deidara está morto.

O quê!? Deidara? Morto? Não podia ser... isto não podia ser verdade. Sasori levantou-se de supetão, e acompanhou Konan até onde os outros membros estavam.

Era uma pequena clareira, onde uma batalha recente havia acontecido. Na certa, Deidara morreu lutando; defendendo sua arte. Itachi e Pain estavam a frente de todos, olhavam para o corpo sem braços estirado no chão. Ambos não diziam uma palavra.

Sasori passou a frente de todos, até mesmo dos dois que estavam mais a frente, e se ajoelhou ao lado do ex-companheiro. Olhou para o rosto do loiro, e só agora o ruivo notou: Deidara era realmente lindo. Até mesmo depois de morto. Seus cabelos loiros desarrumados, faziam contraste com seu rosto de pele alva e clara.

Sasori, sem perceber o que fazia, acompanhou as linhas do rosto de Deidara com os dedos. Parou em seus lábios, onde se demorou até descer por seu pescoço. Abaixou o rosto até o ouvido de Deidara e sussurrou:

- Você... tinha razão. - sussurrava o ruivo. - Todos teremos um fim. Todos pereceremos. Eu não entendia o que você dizia antes; ou não queria entender. "Só damos valor ao que temos quando perdemos"... é uma boa frase, para o momento de agora. Eu nunca te dei valor... mas agora sei o que perdi. - suspirou. Depois continuou: - Eu... sinto muito por não ter feito nada para impedir isso. Eu me apaixonei por você, Deidara.

Depois de proferir estas palavras, o ruivo selou seus lábios aos gélidos lábios do loiro. Os membros da Akatsuki assustaram-se com a ação do ruivo, mas não se opuseram. Separando-se do loiro, Sasori pegou o corpo morto de seu ex-parceiro, e caminhou em direção à floresta. Os Akatsukis compreenderam; ele precisava de um tempo com Deidara. Sasori já dentro da floresta, cavou até onde achou apropriado e ali depositou o corpo de Deidara.

Depois esculpiu em uma pedra: Aqui jaz Deidara, o melhor artista de todos os tempos. E depois, a depositou na cabeceira do tumulo. O sol estava a pino quando Sasori terminou; o tumulo estava pronto e digno.

De volta a base da Akatsuki, todos olharam para Sasori. Mas ele não deu importância. Foi direto para o quarto, onde tinha as melhores lembranças de Deidara. Lá dentro as coisas dele estavam intactas; a argila; suas roupas; tudo.

Mas no final das contas, Sasori nunca teria coragem para se desfazer de tudo aquilo. Afinal só depois da morte daquele que julgou ser seu rival, ele finalmente entendeu. Um coração de madeira, tambem era capaz de amar.

Fiiim.

Pois é... viciei em Yaoi, e essa é a quarta fic yaoi que escrevo xD SasoxDei. Coração de Madeira.  
Tudo bem, eu sei que o Sasori morre antes do Deidara, mas é que eu só me inspirei com o Sasori revelando seus sentimentos, e usei de quebra, a morte do Deidara.  
Confesso que não gostei nada de matar o Deidara novamente; já basta no mangá! E ele é meu personagem preferido...  
Mas espero que gostem; escrevi vendo Sobrenatural. Então, ela deve ta boa!  
14/10/2009  
20:28  
A autora.


End file.
